Unattainable Goals
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Drabbles! Everyone, once in a while, have unattainable goals. Light's was to become God of the new world. L's was to catch Kira and win the war without a scratch. Sayu's was to be L's lover. Slightly AU. LxSayu


_Title: Unattainable Goals_

_Summary: Drabbles! Everyone, once in a while, have unattainable goals. Light's was to become God of the new world. L's was to catch Kira and win the war without a scratch. Sayu's was to be L's lover. Slightly AU. LxSayu_

_Genre: Angst, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

**Silent Knight: Hope you guys like this! :) I thought the idea would be a cool one to portray; I also couldn't help adding in some L/Sayu, 'cause I'm starting to like the idea of them getting together more and more. In my opinion, they're totally better and more plausible than L/Misa. Misa's, just, not right for L, I think. But that's just my opinion.**

**Anywho, hopefully you guys will enjoy these drabbles. They're mine, no one else's, and as are the plots. But the characters and **_Death Note_** are two things that I, in no shape, way, or form, own. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Unattainable Goals**

**Drabble(s)**

_i. Light Yagami_

wanted to be the be God of the new world. Wanted everyone to love him, worship him, trust in him and his Godlike power. Criminals would all be extinct, and people destined to be criminals would simply be cleansed, all thanks to him.

Light Yagami. God of the new world.

His plan had been pure - he still thought of it pure. Yet so many stood in his path, as if what he was doing was wrong. They thought that they were righteous, that they were just? How could they be righteous, just, when they were killing their only hope to have the world purified of all evils? Ryuk had once told Light that, if he managed to come out victorious, then _he_ would be the only evil in the world...did these foolish beings feel the same way?

Obviously they did. And obviously they were wrong, just like Ryuk.

One day, everyone who wanted to stand in his way, who were currently standing in his way, would know that what he, Light Yagami, Kira, the God of the new world, was doing was right - it was the word of God Himself. This was what Light was meant to do - nobody else could do it except for him; this he had realized long ago. It was time for others to realize this, and the sooner they did, the better.

The sooner they realized that Kira was right, Kira was everything they had secretly wished for, the better. That way there would be no resisting, no problems, no roadblocks, for Light.

Yet, in the end, after being _so close_ to having killed all the wrong ones who stood in his way, Light Yagami, God of the new world, was killed viciously and unjustly, simply because he had been trying to achieve something that others thought to be immoral, wrong, unjust.

How bitter the world was, indeed.

* * *

_ii. L Lawliet_

wanted to simply rid the evil Kira from the world forever. Wanted to show him who was the one who was the righteous. Sure, L did not believe that he always made the _right, just_ decisions, but in the end his decisions brought him to solving the case and giving victims justice.

This was L's belief. This was something that no one could ever deprive him from believing.

Except for himself, of course.

There were many times that he believed that what he had done, was doing, was wrong. That people were suffering because he had yet to make even one move, though one had to be patient to win the war. While he waited, more people died. While he waited for proof, for evidence, already knowing the culprit, having seen him, heard him, been _so close_ to him, more people continued to perish simply because L was unable to find even one chink in Light Yagami's armour.

These were the things that managed to keep him awake at night, unable to fall asleep.

And apart from this, the thoughts of Kira, Light Yagami's sister, Sayu Yagami. They had met many times in secret - he had been unable to forget about her when he had once visited Light's house, disguised as Ryuuga Hideki, only for Sayu to have told him that he was not there.

He had meant to leave, but he stayed. And now he regrets it ever since. For Sayu Yagami was L's distraction; Light Yagami was L's, the world's culprit; and L himself was his own undoing.

Because of his negligence, his stupidity, he had managed to get himself killed, and Light had been the one who had been the victorious one in the end; the one who had won not only the end battle, but the war they had raged between them as well.

And Sayu Yagami was the one left with a broken heart, never to know L's true feelings for her.

* * *

_iii. Sayu Yagami_

wanted only Ryuuga Hideki's love. Ryuzaki's love. L's love. She had been shocked when he had told her the truth about himself, but appreciated that he had told her either way. To love one, who had to know the true them. And by L revealing his true form to her, she knew who he was, perhaps not deep inside, but his name was only the beginning.

Though she wondered what his true name was. Perhaps his true name _was_ L, or something having to do with that letter? Sayu felt like this was true, but whenever she would ask, L would simply stare at her - and it was like he was staring deep into her soul. And so she would blush, and drop the subject, lost in her thoughts of her fairy tale ending - of L and her becoming one, perhaps even starting a small, neat little family in which he was the father, and her the mother.

But these were fairy tales, stupid dreams that would never come true. Though how she wished they would.

Sayu knew L didn't love her as deeply as she loved him, and this was proved when L suddenly stopped meeting up with her. He had to focus on the Kira case, focus on finding who Kira was and bringing him to justice.

This did not mean that his brush-off didn't hurt, of course. It hurt more than she could imagine. But it was something L had to do, she knew; something that would've happened one way or another, no matter what she might've done.

For Sayu belonged in one world, and L in another; they were never supposed to have met, but having met him was one thing she was sure she would never regret.

* * *

**Silent Knight: I feel kinda bad for not getting L and Sayu to be together in the end, but it makes sense, does it not? I wanted to make these drabbles be more in-tune with the **_Death Note_** manga/anime, not like the L/Sayu I had done before this one – **_Heart Attack _**– in which it seems more likely that L will triumph against Light and that L and Sayu will get to be together, though they were a solid pairing in that oneshot.**

**This story has Light win over L, kill him, and have Sayu think that L decided not to be with her and simply not meet her again, not knowing anything about Light being the primary suspect in L's eyes and that L had been killed. She knows less than she had known in **_Heart Attack_**, where she knew that Light was suspect and whatnot.**

**Anywho, enough talking – if you have any thoughts/comments/questions/concerns, let me know with a review, or if you want to say something to be privately, a PM.**

**Until next time. :)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
